endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Sea Star
The Blue Sea Star is a species of sea star related to the common Sea Star that can be found in both and . In-Game Description "These animals have blue star-shaped bodies with five hard, cylindrical arms. they can be seen year-round in the sandy shallows of Manoa Lai. A channel runs along the pelvic side of their arms to the central point of the body where the mouth is. They are usually blue, but some specimens have been found in shades of purple or orange. They are more flexible than they seem and can use their arms to flip themselves over if the need arises. Starfish have extremely advanced regenerative powers. If one of their arms is removed, they can actually regenerate a replacement. Furthermore, the arm that was severed will often regenerate into an entirely new starfish." "This blue starfish has five solid round arms. It mainly feeds on microbes and organic matter on the ocean floor, and its mouth is located in the middle of its body. There are also green and grey varieties. If turned over it can right itself by cleverly moving its arms." Re-Arming "Starfish are very good at regenerating. An arm will regrow over time if it has been cut off. What's more, the dismembered arm also regenerates, gradually regrowing and eventually developing into an entirely new starfish." Location These can be found on sandy spaces near coral gardens, and within enclosed spaces; for instance, one will occasionally appear on the floor of one of the rooms inside of the ruins of Mo'ia Atoll, under a zoom-mode glow in the room at coordinates F-7. These can be found in Zahhab Region in coordinate areas D-2, E-2, C-4 and D-4. Behavior They appear under zoom-mode glows, only one individual per glow. When they appear in the Ruins of Mo'ia Atoll, they're often accompanied by a branched sea slug; in the Zahhab Region, they share their space with groups of young threespot dascyllus. Notes * In the Zahhab Region, a large group of them can be seen on the sand to the northwest of the region (where the player can go ashore). Despite their presence, they cannot be focused on anywhere but in zoom-mode. * Occasionally, in some of the same zoom-mode glows that are home to these sea stars, there will be a spotted box crab instead. This, however, is relatively rare, and players searching for a crab may encounter a hefty amount sea stars before finding one. Real-Life Information * Though the blue sea star is named for its most common color, ranging from dark to light blue, specimens in other colors have been reported, like aqua, purple, pink, and orange. Gallery Blue Sea Stars on the beach.png|Blue Sea Stars on the beach at coordinates D-1. R4E 0004.jpg blue sea star 1.jpg Blue Sea Star RL 2.jpg|A standard blue sea star next to a pink morph. blue sea star 2.jpg blue sea star 3.jpg blue sea star 4.jpg blue sea star 5.jpg P9830496.jpg Blue Sea Star (EO1).png|A blue sea star as seen in the first game. Blue Sea Star (EO1) 2.png Category:Creatures Category:Small Marine Life Category:Other Fauna Category:Creatures Found Under Glows Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean Category:Zahhab Region Creatures Category:Starfish Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Zahhab Region